Bajo el arbol de Sakura
by Miko-Knight
Summary: ¿que pasaría si lo mejor de tu vida ocurriera bajo un árbol de Sakura?(cerezo)
1. Todo comenzo

Bueno espero que les guste la cosa rara que invente

* * *

 **En el colegio Sooga tres estudiantes platicaban en el receso  
**

Ching:el baile de Sakura se acerca,¿ están listos?

Cheif:yo ya tengo mi vestido,pero me falta pareja

Abyo y Tobe:yo no tengo pareja

Garu:yo no voy a ir

Abyo:por que no?

Tobe:si mas lo recuerdo tienes muchas peticiones

Cheif:pobre de esos corazonsitos rotos*momento dramático*

Garu:si como digas

 **En horarios de clase**

profesor:chicos hoy tendremos una alumna nueva...pasa

chica:*pasa*

 **la chica vestía del uniforme escolar:**

 **una remera manga corta blanca,la corbata roja,la falda roja con rayas bancas y negras las zapatillas negras(parte personalizada)con mallas grises oscuro y una cinta negra en el cuello**

 **el pelo negro suelto y los ojos carmesí intenso**

chicos:*ojos de corazón*

chicas-ching y cheif:¬¬ presuumida

 **(nota:Abyo,Tobe y Garu son dos años mayor que Ching y Cheif,y Pucca,por lo tanto están en otra clase)**

chica:soy Pucca Aizawa

profesor:muy bien ve a sentarte

Pucca:*va a su asiento*

 **en la salida**

Ching: Pucca-chan!

Pucca:eh?hola

Ching:soy Ching Murakami y ella es mi hermana Cheif Murakami

 **((ustedes:hermana?!))**

Pucca:mucho gusto

Cheif:quieres ir a tomar un helado?

Pucca:claro!^^

 **con los chicos**

Abyo:donde creen que estén las chicas?

Tobe:oye no son esas?*señala a Cheif y Ching*

Abyo:pero con quien van?

 **los chicos se dirigen donde las chicas**

Tobe:hola!

Pucca: eh?

Ching:hey hola chicos

Cheif:hola,les presento a Pucca Aizawa

Abyo:hola lindura soy Abyo Fujiwara

Tobe:soy Tobe Tanaka

Garu: soja Garu Sanada

Pucca:mucho gusto ^^*sonríe*

 **De un zas Garu siente una flecha golpeando su corazón(?)**

Garu: *shock*

Tobe: eh?

Abyo:Garu,te sientes bien?

Pucca:eh?se encuentra bien?  
Ching:ni idea...pero a quien le importa!

Cheif:vamos por los helados!

Pucca:pero...

Tobe:descuiden lo llevaremos a la enfermería

Ching:nos vamos!

Cheif:nos vemos en la heladería

las tres:*se van*

Abyo:que heladería?

Tobe:*se encoge de hombros*

 **En la enfermería del colegio**

doctora:el se encuentra bien.

Abyo:pero por que esta así?

Garu:*aun en shock y babiando*

Tobe: si,y esta peor que antes

Doctora:solo esta enamorado

Tobe y Abyo:*se miran*el?enamorado?*comienzan a reírse*

Doctora:no le veo la gracia ¬¬

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno,¿que les pareció? diganme y pondré la continuación

 **Nota** :los apellidos de los personajes,excepto Garu,son inventados

SAYONARA-Dulce


	2. que me pasa?

bueno gracias por sus comentarios,y gracia a ustedes esta historia tendrá continuación y aparentemente un final XD

* * *

 **En casa de Garu  
**

Garu:(que es lo que me pasa?,esa chica comenzó todo,si no fuera por ella,no me comportaría como una baka...como Abyo¬¬)

Tobe:GRU!*sacude a Garu*

Garu:X.X que?

Abyo:*lo abraza*volviste!

Garu:cuando me fui?

Tobe:ayer ¬¬

Garu:QUE?!

Abyo:si quedaste en shock...y babiando

Garu:(lo que hizo esa chica en mi)

Tobe:en que piensas?

Abyo:*cara pervertida*en Pucca?

Garu:que?!bromeas verdad?

Tobe:si,lo que tu digas,amigo

Garu:van a algún lado?

Abyo:las chicas nos invitaron a ir con ellas a la heladería

Tobe:quieres ir?

Garu:no gracias

Abyo y Tobe:como quieras*se van*

Garu:(que me pasa?)

 **Con las chicas**

Tobe y Abyo:*llegan*

Pucca:uh?y Garu-kun?

Abyo:eh?esta bien...eso creo

Tobe:oh,bueno eso no importa ahora(creo),comemos un helado?

Abyo:*salta como niña*SI!helado!

 **volviendo con Garu**

Garu:*en un rincón en posición fetal*que me pasa?que me pasa?

 **Al día siguiente**

 **En la casa de Garu estaba todo oscuro Tobe y Abyo entran por la puerta delantera hacia el cuarto de Garu  
**

Tobe:esta peor de lo que pensé

Abyo:hay que darle clases de amor

Tobe:y como piensas hacer eso?

Garu:clases de amor?no creen que lo que tena es amor?o si?

Tobe:quien sabe

Abyo:probemos!*saca una foto de Ring-ring?*

Garu:*se pone verde(?)*

Abyo:*saca una foto de Pucca*

Garu:*comienza a babear*m-me la regalas?

Abyo:ten*le da la foto de Pucca*=.=U

Tobe:si creo que eso es amor

Abyo:o locura pervertida

Tobe:no exag-*mira a Garu*

Garu:*abrazando la foto de Pucca?*

Abyo:decías?

Tobe:si,tal vez hay que mantenerlo lejos de Pucca ...por un tiempo

Garu:QUE?!

Abyo:creo que te escucho

Tobe:tu crees?¬¬

Garu:sueñas*se va corriendo*

Abyo:y ahora que?

Tobe:a perseguirlo!quien sabe lo que aria un pervertido en entrenamiento **(?)**

Abyo:tienes razón!

Tobe y Abyo:*se van tras de Garu*

* * *

bueno que les pareció?se que me quedo horrible lo admito,pero espero que tengan compasión y esperen lo mejor ^^

lamento si algunos tienen el suspenso hasta el piso pero,culpen a la escuela...y a mi bloqueada imaginación,como ya empezó semana de turismo en mi país tendré mas tiempo para publicar

esperen el siguiente capitulo

Sayonara-dulce


	3. Cazando a un pervertido

hola lamento la tardanza!otra vez...espero que no deseen matarme...sin mas que decir disfruten de otro capitulo ^^...echo especialmente para el pervertido de Garu

* * *

 **Con Tobe y Abyo**

Abyo:ven Garu,ven

Tobe:no es un gato ¬¬

Abyo:bueno fue lo único que se me ocurrió

Tobe:donde estará?

Abyo:y su usamos una carnada?

Tobe:TAMPOCO ES UN PEZ!*reacciona*aunque...tal vez sirva

Abyo:enserio?*reacciona?*digo! claro que servirá,y cual sera su carnada?

Tobe:¬¬

Abyo:que?

Tobe:*suspira*que mejor para un pervertido en entrenamiento que una imagen pervertida

Abyo:de quien?Pucca?

Tobe:obvio!pero como la conseguimos?

Abyo:de a misma forma que yo conseguí la mia

Tobe:eh?

Abyo:foto shock!

 **En la computadora haciendo Foto shock(?)**

Abyo:listo!estas son imagenes perfectas de una Pucca total mente pervertida

Tobe:esperemos que funcioné

Abyo:funcionara...ahora,a casar a Garu!

 **Mas tarde**

Tobe y abyo:*tirados en el suelo y golpeados*

Tobe:como paso esto?

 **Flash back**

Abyo:escuchaste eso?

Tobe:si debe de ser el felino pervertido de Garu

vos Garu:esa es una foto de Pucca?

Abyo:Garu?...emm si lo es

Tobe:si vienes con nosotros te la daremos

voz Garu:a ver

Abyo:*le muestra la foto a...el aire?*

voz Garu:esa no es Pucca!¬o¬

Tobe y Abyo:0.0! como lo hizo?

vos Garu:van a pagar por mentirme

Tobe y Abyo:*glup*

 **Fin del Flash back**

Abyo:repiteme por que hacemos esto?

Tobe:por el bien de la inocencia de Pucca

Abyo:y por el bien de nuestros cuerpos?

Ching:*llega*que les paso?

Abyo:larga historia

Tobe:y Pucca?

Cheif:*llega*con Garu*los señala a ambos bajo un árbol*

Tobe y Abyo:QUE?!*van hacia Garu y Pucca*

Garu:*recostado al lado de pucca*^^*ronronea*

Pucca:*acaricia a Garu:^^

Abyo:tanto esfuerzo para nada

Tobe y Abyo:*se desmayan*

Ching:y a estos que les pico?  
Cheif:quien sabe

Cotinuara...

* * *

Bueno en honor a mi senpai y a mi ídola,Miko-senpai y Kazumi-nyu, decidí poner Lemmon,les gusta esa idea?diganme y aunque mi inosencia este en juego lo are ^^

que conste que fue un reto echo por la pervertida de mi amiga,...porfabor digan que no


	4. ¿prometida!

Miko:Lo se lo se,pueden tirarme palos

Neko?:*le tira ladrillos*Te pasa por Baka!

Miko:*con un chichón*Dije palos!PALOS!

* * *

 **En la estación del tren**

Chica:*baja del tren*amorcito me extrañaste?

 **En la escuela**

Garu:*viendo fijamente a Pucca*

Tobe:ay este chico*niega con la cabeza*  
Abyo:que se le va a hacer,así es el no?

Maestro:Niños tendremos una alum-*interrunpido*

Extra?:Alumna nueva? si lo sabemos ¬¬

Maestro:Nadie me quiere T-T

Chica:*pasa*Holu!

Garu¿!QUE?!QUE HACES AQUÍ?!

Chica:Bine por tu!Mi lindo prometido!

Todos-Garu y la rara(?):PROMETIDO?!  
Pucca:TIenes...Pro-prometida?*voz quebrada*

Chica:Shi!y soy yo!*abraza a garu*

Abyo:la curiosidad me mata¿quien eres?

Chica:Soy Selena Gomez!(?)

Garu:Mentira!Ella es una maníatica que salió, no se como, del manicomio!

Abyo:She ajá el nombre ¬¬

Chica:ah? shi Soy Yumi!

Maestro:Muy interesante ¿ya se pueden sentar?

Todos:NO!

Maestro: T-T*se va a su rincón emo?*

Tobe:Garu!Desde cuando estas comprometido?!

Yumi:Desde los 2 años!^^

Todos-garu y Yumi:Eso es mucho O.o

Garu:Naa en cerio?*sarcasmo*

Ching:Garu-Baka! ¿por que no nos dijiste?!

Cheif:Eres Teme ¿o te haces?!

Tobe:sin mencionar que es Dobe tan bien

Garu:Peo creí que nuestro compromiso se rompió

Yumi:Lo hizo ^^

Garu:entonces?¬¬

Yumi:es que comvencí a mis padres para que te ovligaran a ccasarte conmigo y si te niegas toda tu familia sera torturada y matada cruel mente*sonríe?*entendiste? ^^

Todos-garu:O.o Yandere

garu:*suspira*esta bien

Yumi:Genial!^^nuestra boda sera este sabado!nos vemos!*se va*

Maestro:Okei?

 **Suena la campana**

Maestro:que?!

Todos:*se van*

Maestro:¿!POR QUE?¡*se a asu rincón emo?..otra vez*

 **mas tarde**

Abyo:no puedo creer que te vayas a casar

Garu:ni yo*triste*

Tobe:que pasará con Pucca?  
Abyo:si!lo mucho que nos esforzamos para que no babiaras en frente de ella

Garu:que puedo hacer?matara mi familia si no me caso con ella

Abyo:tenemos que hacer algo!  
 **Con las chicas**

Ching:ay que hacer algo!

Cheif:no podemos dejar que esa mimadita de papá arruine el final feliz de Pucca

* * *

Miko:y hasta quí

neko:*me tira un ladrillo*mala!

Miko:ay!lo se meresen algo mejor pero es lo que puedo hacer

Neko:*me tira otro ladrillo y se va pa shu casita?*

Miko:de donde saca tantos ladrillo

 **en la casa de ladrillos?**

Extra?:nos robaron ladrillos!*sale corriendo?*

SAYONARA-DULCE


End file.
